RWBY: KAIN
by ArkosRWBY
Summary: This is a thingy that my friends and I are writing as an activity on the side. Even though it is trash, we still fun to write!
1. Beginnnings

Today I will be starting Beacon. G _reat,_ I say to myself. Just another test from good, old dad. _I am nobody, nobody will notice me, I am nothing but shadows,_ I whisper as I walk inside the main building. Ozpin steps to the podium and starts to make the teams. Suddenly he calls out, "Kathryn Taurus, Aaron Scottsman, Isabella Valli-Doherty, and Noah Bolan, please step forward." _Great,_ I thought while I was stepping on the stage. "You ladies and gentlemen will be team KAIN," he faces towards me, "with Kathryn as the leader you may go to your dorms to set things up."

"This is just great," I hear from Aaron.  
"Do you have a problem?" I ask him.  
"Well," he began, "we just don't know much about you, and it doesn't help with your heritage, and all."  
"So you don't trust me because of my dad?" I reply.  
" No no no," Noah cut in, "it's just that..."  
"Oh my gosh!" Isabella cut in, "They don't trust you because you're a faunus."  
"Thanks, " I reply, "I'm talking a walk around the campus-go set up the dorms the way you guys want it to look." I finished and disappeared within the shadows.

I went shopping first, and then I went to the docks. Suddenly, I heard rustling behind me. I threw a triple set of daggers at the figure about ten yards away. The figure dodged. I ran and hide a rope trap by the corner. The figure stepped right in the middle of it.  
"Thanks, mistress," said a familiar voice.  
 _It's only Aaron,_ I thought.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, a little bit pissed off.  
"I'm only finding out what our leader is like," he replied sarcastically.  
"I told you to go set up the dorm," I replied angrily.  
"But we couldn't set up your side," he replied, becoming amused.  
"Just go back," I said trying to forget my anger.  
"Bu-"  
"NOW," I said, showing my demon eye.  
He cut himself down and walked back to Beacon.


	2. The Weekend

The next day, I awoke feeling broken down. It's okay, I say to myself, Just another nightmare. You can get through it. I found Isabella reading a fan fiction upon Percabeth. I look over to see, I read the first sentence and realized it was some smut. I left to go to the training room "located on the beacon campus".

When I got there I saw a staff member, Weiss Schnee, cleaning her rapier. Great, another idiot I have to deal with, I say to myself while greeting the teacher.

"Hello, Miss Taurus," she began, "what are you doing here? It's a weekend."

"Boredom," I answer.

"Did you know your mother and I were the best of friends?"

I started thinking back to the woman who gave birth to me, but then ran away. "Yes," I answer.

"Well, I believe she was as 'complicated' as you are."

"'Complicated?!' I am nothing like that boar-headed coward you call my mother!" I answer, starting to get furious. I storm out of the training room and walk back into my dorm. When I walk in I cry, holding myself.

.

"What happened?" the curious and sympathetic Noah asked. I responded, "It's nothing you need to know about." He then probed, and probed, and probed me until he finally got it out of me. "Okay, well first I saw Miss Schnee-". "Ughh, I hate her," Isabella interrupted, "she's so bratty and selfish." Annoyed, I managed to fit in a, "Can I talk?" and the conversation went with many more interruptions from all three of them. I look over to Isabella, and she's videotaping this whole thing. She looks up at me and says, "Black mail."

"Figures," I reply.

After I finish wiping up my tears, I said, "Do you guys want to go to get food?" They shrugged and pointed over to a mini fridge.

"Isabella's dad gave it to as a gift for being on her team!" Noah answered.

"Thanks," I answer then take a seat next to Isabella.

"So," I say.

"Hi," she answers.

"Anything new in life?"

"Not so far."

"I'm going out now, since you all seem to be busy." I say as I leave.


	3. Lurking in the Shadows

Noah awoke sweating and almost swearing. "No I won't do it!" he yelled. _Do it_ , the creature said inside his mind. _Do It._ _  
_ _Do it._  
It repeated over and over again.

"So, do you guys want to get some snow cones?" Noah asked.  
"I thought you had the mini-fridge full of food." I answer sarcastically.  
I look over to Ashly, who spent the night with Isabella and I. She showed me her favorite show, and Isabella read a lot of their fan fictions. She wrote over half of the fan fictions within one night.  
"Why do you ask?" I question him.  
"I just want to do something with my team." he answered.  
"Fine I'll go wake up the others." I say to him as I left the room. It took almost an hour just for Aaron to do his hair right.  
"Just hurry it up!" I tell him.  
"Perfection takes time," he said. "And besides, I would never go out in something like that," he added, pointing to my attire.  
I looked at my outfit, a hoodie and jeans with my boots and white cape was fine, right? Wrong. When we finally got out of the dorms it was almost noon and we were all starving. Ashly didn't want to come so she went back to her dorm to make more fanfics.  
"I can't sit in the shade and eat a snow cone at the same time." Isabella said as she put down the snow cone and brought out her twin katanas. Then, she exclaimed, "These snow 'cones' are so hard! I'm just stabbing at ice in a bowl with a spoon."  
"Wow, you might want to put those bad boys away." Noah said trying to be charming.  
"Yeah, no" Isabella said sarcastically, "I might need them for my flavored ice cube."  
A man in a white fang uniform walked up to our group and knocked us out and took Noah with him as he left.

Noah awoke in cold sweat he found himself on a throne. _We'll do it one way or another,_ the creature said inside his head. _You will become a royal!_


	4. Leo the King: Part 1

I woke up in a small, damp room covered in shadows. I was unable to move, my own mind paralyzed me on the cold, wet ground. Could this possibly be any worse?

I tried to recall what had just happened. _I was eating snow cones with my team, Then a man in a white fang uniform…Is there more? That's all I remember. There must be more. I heard something about a king before I woke up. A confused King._

OUCH! My arm was throbbing. I could feel the pain growing as the minutes grew longer. _How much longer can I stand this?_ I said to myself, _I will die here. No one will remember me except my parents and team. No friends or relatives that will care._

"HELP!" I yelled, hoping someone would answer. Yet, the only answer that came back was the frightening "Shut up, kid!" From the dimly lit hallway.

 _I guess I'm trapped._ I thought. _The end of the line for me. And what about my team? Without me it's just AIN. What then? Who would lead them? Aaron is too hard on others and would bring them down, Isabella is too salty, and Noah is too shy and would never speak for the good of the team. But me, I am the greatest leader of our team. I will lead our team to victory. Too bad all of that will be wasted. I will never see our team win the festival, or get a good grade-point average,and I will never see us grow into independent young adults._

I heard footsteps getting louder and louder, then the inaudible whispering of guards outside. BOOM! The door suddenly swung open.

"Katy?"

"Do you know this person my King?"


	5. Leo the King: Part 2

I woke up in a small, damp room covered in shadows. I could feel the cold, wetness of the clamps on my wrists and ankles.

I heard the faint footsteps above me, as well as a faint scream for help. I screamed back,"Hello!?" No one answered.

 _What am I doing here?_ I asked myself. _Did I bring this upon myself?_

I saw the saw the cracked moon in the barred window. The Beacon Tower that lit up most of campus was visible as well. _At least I'm not far from home, but where am I? I don't remember any castle-like structures near Beacon, and none of the structures near the grounds are tall enough not to see the ground from them…_

" _Ow!"_ I tried to get up but the pain in my back was too much. _I've never had this much trouble with my back, and my whole body just aches in general._

The clanking of what seemed to be chains on the stone ground echoed down the hallway that lay behind the wooden door of my cell. Something pounded on the door.

"Shut up! The King will hear you and he will not be happy!" A muffled voice yelled behind the door. He then proceeded to open the door and throw a biscuit directly in front of me. "Here! Now eat and be quiet." And he slammed the door shut.

I better follow instruction. I've heard the stories of the Great War those kings kill hundreds on their own. I could only imagine what kings with today's technology could do.

"He's coming in for an inspection so you better be ready," said a deep voice.

"Inspection?" I accidentally said, immediately covering my mouth after saying it. _What was he talking about?_

The door slammed open. I could hear the sound oflegs, as if from a human sized spider. A throne suddenly entered.

"You're here too, Aaron?"


End file.
